


Harrowing Halloween Horrors

by victontrash



Series: Victonies [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victontrash/pseuds/victontrash
Summary: Seungsik gets all the members spruced up in their halloween costumes for a night out.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Do Hanse, Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Choi Byungchan/Heo Chan, Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun, Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik, Do Hanse & Everyone, Do Hanse & Heo Chan, Do Hanse/Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo & Everyone, Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Heo Chan/Im Sejun, Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik, Im Sejun & Jung Subin, Im Sejun & Kang Seungsik, Im Sejun/Everyone, Jung Subin & Everyone, Kang Seungsik/Everyone, ot7victon
Series: Victonies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942786
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Strawberries and Dungeons

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, 4 days before my first exam with the first part of this story. So pls enjoy, let my self sabotage not be for nothing. 
> 
> [also the costumes seungsik and seungwoo are wearing are from their blanket kick scary story theme so just envision that]

On a chilly autumn day with the sun just setting on the horizon, Kang Seungsik had a wonderful spooky idea: to interact with other humans.

“I'm not really feeling up to it,” Hanse whined. It was halloween yes, and as much as Hanse enjoyed dressing up for this terrifying holiday, he mostly preferred staying at home to better appreciate it; watching scary movies, spooking Sejun, annoying Chan did he mention spooking Sejun. 

“We don’t even have costumes,” Subin spoke up from where he listlessly lay on the sofa.

“Luckily for you all, I did some shopping,” grinned Seungsik, looking as what can only be described as evil. 

Amid groans Seungsik plopped a gigantic bag on their coffee table, brimming to the top with black frothy laces and ghoulish accessories.

“Come on, pick one and go change. I'm going to find the rest of the gang and when I'm back both of you better be dressed or it's the dungeon for you two.

“Dungeon?” subin asked. 

“Byungchan’s room”

“Oh god! I don't think he’s cleaned it in a while, that’s a horrible punishment to come up with even for you,” Subin shivered in disgust.

Seungsik left them to decide on what to wear as he went around in search of the others. They weren't particularly difficult to find; Seungwoo was phoned back from his studio under the false pretence of needing help, Sejun was found playing games, Chan was about to go for an early nap when he was dragged away with much struggle, Byungchan was in his room doing god knows what because Seungsik refused to go inside, so instead he just hollered for Byungchan to get his butt into the living room. 

Around half an hour later they were all finally gathered, some looked visibly confused like Seungwoo, other’s grumpy like Chan but Seungsik was a determined man. He explained his idea, overruled any attempt to get out of it and hustled them into their costumes. 

An another hour and a half later, when the sun had set and the night sky seemed bustling with energy as halloween festivities began, seven grown men stood in the relatively small living room dressed as follows: a grim reaper (seungsik), a vampire (seungwoo), michael myers (chan), a strawberry, holding a scythe (don’t ask it’s sejun), a very tall skeleton (byungchan), a cat (hanse) and a bunny (subin). 

“Don't you think we're too old to trick and treat?” Seungwoo asked, glancing at his attire. 

Byungchan looked over at where Sejun was twirling around and brandishing his scythe in Subin and Hanse’s face. “Some of us could definitely pass off as kids, it’s not too late.”

“I personally think some of us," Chan gave seungsik a pointed look, “are too old to even be celebrating it anymore.” 

“Save that bitterness for when we go out," said Seungsik. “And no we aren't going trick and treating, we’re going instead to a restaurant. You come dressed up and the best costume of the hour gets their meal free!”

Hearing the words ‘free’ changed a lot of minds in less than a second.

“Well, why didn’t you say so before,” said Chan, “I think I might need some fake blood. Subin you could look a little more cuter, Sejun leave that scythe alone you're a strawberry!”

As Sejun and Chan wrestled over the staff the rest made to leave. 

“Hanse grab the house keys,” Seungsik called out as he turned off all the lights. 

“Okay,” replied Hanse busy on his phone, turning to Subin,” ‘grab the house keys, Sub.”

“Okay, Byung could you grab the house keys.” 

“Huh, sure,” Byungchan replied busy fixing his costume. 

Meanwhile, Seungwoo pulled apart Sejun and Chan, dusted them off both and led them out of the house as the rest trailed after him one by one. Seungsik made up the rear, making a final once over to see if all the lights and the gas had been turned off. Satisfied he joined the rest. 

  
  


Since the restaurant wasn’t that far off, they all opted to walk. It was a chilly autumn night teeming with energy, the streets were crowded; with workers making an early exit from work, dressed up party goers, highschoolers with their friends getting into the spirit of the holiday, excited children dragging along parents who tried to match their enthusiasm. All in all the night held promise. 

Soon they reached the brightly lit restaurant decorated in all its halloween glory, overflowing with colourfully dressed patrons who buzzed in and out. Inside it was warm and alive with chatter, the seven of them somehow managed to find a table squeezed in the back. Over the speakers a man was heard announcing the hour’s winner followed by a loud celebratory cheer. Apparently the man, who was the judge (and owner) would make his rounds and pick the table with the best costumed customers. 

Sejun’s eyes had glazed over just looking at the menu so he wasn’t entirely bothered if the meal was going to be free or not, once it was in his belly it was basically the same. On the other hand chan had already sacrificed a nap so he wasn’t going to lose this chance as well. Seungsik was busy getting everyones order, Seungwoo was roped into playing rock paper scissors with a bored Hanse. Byungchan had tuned everyone out to daydream and subin, surprisingly for once, was behaving himself by quietly playing a game. 

Despite the initial refusal to go out, everyone enjoyed themselves. And whenever the owner passed by, Chan was nudged into action and made them all show off their costumes. At times he’d even leave the table, using the washroom as an excuse and then very obviously be seen chatting the owner up. It's hard to say what finally won him over. Was it Chan’s very accurate stalker approach or subin looking absolutely adorable in his costume? Whatever the case, in the end all seven won a free meal. 

By the time they left it was 11pm, everyone felt warm and full despite the chilly night air. Chan was practically skipping, Byungchan joined in his mirth with a song, Sejun laughed. It was smiles all around. 

That is until they got to their front door. 

  
  



	2. Should've just asked the neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Harrowing Halloween Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone enjoys!

For the past few days the mechanical keypad had ceased to work so they had all resorted to carrying around the house keys, that is to say they had been carrying it around until this moment. 

“I asked Sub!” said Hanse. 

“And I asked Byung!”

They both turned to look at Byungchan who stood scratching his head nervously. “I never picked them up.” 

“Come on, someone must have brought their keys,” Seungwoo inquired. 

“Oh wait! I do have my keys,” sejun cried but then stopped, “…. they’re in my pants… which are inside..” 

“oh god, we left our keys and our phones inside!” said Chan. 

“Wait, Subin brought his phone,'' Byungchan said, turning to him.

Subin held his phone up in dismay. “Battery died, sorry.”

“Seungsik, I can’t believe you’ve done this. You’ve rendered us homeless,” despaired Chan, albeit quite dramatically. 

Seungsik threw up his hand in exasperation, “For God sakes you’ll live another day. I’ll go to the lobby and call the manager from there. Byungchan come with me.”

Together they went in search of someone in charge of maintenance while the rest waited by the front door. 

“How is it we all forgot our phones, like no one thought for a second, hey maybe I should keep some form of contact with me in case I get locked out, why did no one think,” Chan grumbled. 

“We have a combined IQ of 7, let it go,” said Seungwoo 

“Yup it is what it is,” agreed Sejun, nodding his head.

Soon Seungsik and Byungchan had returned but with no help in sight.

“The maintenance guy was just not there and the entire lobby was empty,” said Byungchan. 

“Well guys, this is our new home, I call dibs on the welcome mat” 

Seungwoo rolled his eyes. “We're not sleeping on welcome mats, Hanse. We’ll go to the park. I saw a phone booth there, we’ll use that. 

“Or we could just ask one of the neighbours,” Subin said looking around. 

Everyone visibly cringed. 

“I would rather take my chances in the park at midnight then ask to call the manager dressed like a cat, Subin.” said Hanse.

“Oh, I'm sorry, sometimes I forget we’re all socially inept losers.”

Now it was Seungsik's turn to roll his eyes, “Stop bickering you two we need to get home we have a schedule tomorrow.”

“To the park it is then guys?” Sejun asked, leaning on his scythe. 

Chan looked at Byungchan, “We have no choice, Byung, stay with me in case everything else fails, we can use you to climb into our apartment windows.”

Byungchan moaned, “please stop with these horrible gag jokes, chan.”

“Sejun giggled,” accused Chan. 

“The joke was horrible but the image of you climbing Byung like a monkey was funny”

“Hey!” 

This is going to be a long night, thought seungsik. 

Once at the park, Seungwoo and Chan went off in search of the phone booth while everyone else waited by the playground. For like 10 seconds. 

“Where are you two going!” called Seungsik

Both Sejun and Hanse turned around, a strawberry and a cat, looking like the oddest pair of friends in existence. 

“Hanse nicked Seungwoo’s wallet- “

“He what!?”  


Sejun continued like he had never heard Seungsik,” -before he went with Chan, so we’re going to the convenience store, it's just around the corner. We’ll be back before you know it”

“Clearly that’s not the problem here right now.” But they had already gone, leaving Seungsik to shake his head and wonder where everything had gone wrong in his upbringing of them.

Meanwhile, Subin and Byungchan decided to entertain themselves in the kid playground. Byungchan had attempted to ride the slide but the length of it was almost proportional to his height; so in other words, all that happened was byungchan lay slightly elevated from the ground, moving not an inch. Subin laughed at him, but Byungchan got his revenge when subin fell off a too small swing. They both eventually decided the only age appropriate playground equipment was the sandbox, a while later Seungsik joined them.

So when Sejun and Hanse returned with a bag loaded with ice-cream, they found all three in the midst of making the world’s largest sandcastle -as Byungchan had named it. 

“No fair,” sejun complained, “there’s no room for us.” 

Whereas, Hanse was bent over laughing; the sight of three adults dressed like a grim reaper, a skeleton and a bunny working so hard to make a sandcastle at near one in the morning had the whiff of insanity about it, it had done him in. Looking at Hanse laugh made the others crack up as well. They were all still chuckling when Seungwoo and Chan returned with good news, their manager had been informed. 

Afterwards, ice creams were promptly handed out as they all waited for him to come pick them up. But peace was never an option with Victon.

As Sejun took a bite of his triple chocolate brownie flavoured ice cream, he felt something wet on his face, glancing up, another droplet fell directly into his eyes.

“It's raining!” Subin cried in dismay, shielding his ice cream. 

What had started as a drizzle gradually built up to a full fledged rain.

They all ran for shelter under the trees but because they were trying to squeeze under one tree - since they all operated on a single brain cell - it didn't provide the coverage they were looking for.

“O god, you guys, we can’t fit under one tree,” Sejun said, grabbing Hanse’s hand and pulling him to a nearby tree, water splashing everywhere. 

By now the ice creams were all beyond wasted. 

“Let’s go back to the building,” Byungchan said pointing in its direction. 

“Why didn’t we think of that before,” Chan said, between mouthfuls of what can only be described as a mixture of rain water and a triple tornado lolly. 

Again, like befuddled ducks they ran back to their dorms but even worse fate awaited them, because lo and behold there was a power outage.

““Oh come on!” cried Seungsik.

“Have we not suffered enough god,” Chan said, eyes closed in supplication. 

“I'm not going in there,” sejun crossed his arms, “it's too dark.”

They were huddled near the entrance - an equally horrible coverage as the trees. 

“We have no choice, stay with me okay,” Seungwoo said, patting sejun on the shoulder. 

Sejun looked at the dark gloomy entrance, barely illuminated by the streetlights - which only managed to give it an even more ominous feel. He sighed and nodded. 

They all entered, single file. 

Once they plunged into the blackness, they were completely lost. 

“I knew this would happen,” subin cried from somewhere.

But Seungsik had a rough idea of the layout and soon they came upon a door he was sure was for the stairs. Luckily enough it was, and slowly but surely they started their ascent. 

It was only when they got to, what seungsik thought was their floor, that things started to go incredibly wrong.

Sejun let out a shriek. 

“Something touched me! SOMETHING TOUCHED ME!!”

“Whaa- aaaah it TOUCHED ME TOO!!” Chan yelped “THERE IS SOMETHING HERE!”

“SHUSH” said Seungwoo to no one in particular because everyone had already scattered. 

A hand descended on seungwoo's face, he stilled.

“Who’s this?”

“It’s me, Byungchan.”

“Oh byung, stay close” 

Chan and Sejun were still exclaiming in fear when Seungwoo eventually found Seungsik who, in the mayhem, had stayed rooted to his place like a deer caught in headlights. 

Somewhere in the dark, subin and Hanse were only adding to the madness by trying to scare Sejun as much as they could. 

“ARRRGH THERE’S A GHOST”

“I BELIEVE YOU SEJUN, SEUNGSIK I WAS THE ONE WHO ATE YOUR LAST CHOCOPIE” 

“WHAT!”

"AND HANSE STOLE YOUR WALLET SEUNGWOO, HE MADE ME PROMISE NOT TO TELL YOU, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

"HANSE DID WHAT?"

"SEJUN!!!"

"MY CHOCOPIE"

“AAAH” 

Suddenly, as god had once said, let there be light, there was light. 

It flooded the room almost instantly, blinding everyone as their eyes tried to adjust. 

All of them had their arms up ready to give the ghost a black eye.

Only to find the culprit was: a potted plant.

Also they were on the wrong floor.

And the only good luck they had was that no one found them like this, seven grown men trying to fight foliage. 

Too embarrassed to even look at each other, they all silently boarded the elevator. When they got off on the right floor the manager was already there. He had, like a sensible human being, left the house with a fully charged phone and made his way up with the flashlight. 

When he saw their bedraggled state his eyes widened, ready to question them. 

But Byungchan just shook his head, and wordlessly they all went into their dorms still dripping from the rain. 

All that can be said in the end is that the manager was left with many questions but not a single victon member was ready to answer them. Also that was the last outing they ever had for a while. 


End file.
